


Just One More Bite

by thedemonkingawakes



Series: Let's Write Sherlock Collection [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas dinner with Sherlock and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after 'The Candy Cane Murder'

“Sherlock, I thought you were going to clear off the table this morning. It still has chemicals all over it.”

“John, I have better things to do with my time than prepare for a Christmas party.”

“This is what people do during the holiday season. They have their friends over and they have parties.”

Sherlock sighed and stood up. He started tucking test tubes and bottles of chemicals into the kitchen cabinets. John shook his head. Grabbing a bottle of cleaner from the closet downstairs, he started wiping off the table.

“Detective Lestrade called. He’s going to be late. Something about a murder.” Mrs. Hudson called.

“Thanks Mrs. Hudson.” John replied.

~*~*~

The warmth of the fire was making John sleepy and he leaned his head against Sherlock’s shoulder as Lestrade helped himself to another slice of the Yorkshire Pudding.

“Do you want another slice John?” Mrs. Hudson asked.

“No thank you Mrs. Hudson. I’ve already had too much.”

A knock sounded on the door. Mrs. Hudson stood up and disappeared down the stairs. She returned a few minutes later, Mycroft and Anthea in tow.

“Hello Mycroft.” Sherlock said. “What a pleasure to see you again.” His voice was laced with sarcasm as he looked across the table at his brother.

“Sherlock, be nice.” Mrs. Hudson said reproachfully. “Mycroft, Anthea, why don’t the two of you sit down and join us?”

“That would be lovely, Mrs. Hudson, thank you.” Mycroft replied, pulling up a chair for Anthea and another for himself.

Molly smiled as she passed the bowl of parsnips to Anthea. “Sherlock, would you like to open the crackers now?”

“If you insist.” Sherlock replied.

All around the table, everyone grabbed the crackers and pulled them open. Grinning, John set a paper crown on top of Sherlock’s curls. Sherlock smiled slightly in spite of himself. John pressed a kiss to his cheek and put his own crown on his head.

"Merry Christmas everyone."

 

 


End file.
